


Never Again

by WinterfellBaby



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone is happy except for Sansa and Sandor tbh, Extreme AU, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda peaceful between all major Houses, Scheming Sansa, no war of the five kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterfellBaby/pseuds/WinterfellBaby
Summary: Extreme AU in which there is no War of the Five Kings and Sansa and Joffrey's betrothal remains intact.Realizing that Joffrey isn't the Golden Prince she thought was hard for Sansa. Even harder was the realization that Sandor Clegane was right, that one day he would be the only thing standing between the cruel Crown Prince and herself.I'm so bad at summaries :xBackground relationships will be added later on.Comments are appreciated!*Some rape/non-con (Joffrey/Sansa) and Underage (Sansa/Sandor) If that's something you are not comfortable with, do not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and their world belong to GRR Martin. 
> 
> *In need of beta btw

 

 

**Sansa**

 

They were to be married come the new year, her father told her, and although a few weeks ago the proclamation that she would soon be Joffrey's princess would have made her the happiest girl in all of the Seven Kingdoms, it only served to fill her with dread.   
  
"Father," she whined just as she had when she had been *begging* for a chance to be the little brat's wife. He did not look at her and instead continued to scribble orders on parchment. They had been at the capital for months and day by day Joffrey's increasing cruelty became more apparent to even her, the silly little girl who had been so enamored by him. How could her father not see? How could she have not seen before? She wanted to tear the pretty auburn hair from her scalp in frustration.   
  
"Do not be so fickle, Sansa," Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, eventually reproached after another sigh from Sansa's lips. "You wanted this so badly. I left our family behind so that we could come South." He looked conflicted and Sansa realized that he felt guilty. It was all her fault! If she hadn't been so naive, if she hadn't been even half so beautiful. There was so many ifs. She could not help but allow one crystalline tear to trail down her cheek. Her father reacted quickly, rising to pull her into the warm, soothing embrace only he could offer.   
  
"He is so…vile! He is only a pretender," she sobbed into her lord father's sturdy chest. "I thought he was perfect…but then he hurt my Lady." Sansa cast her wide eyes up at her father, bottom lip wobbling like a toddler taking its first steps. "She never hurt anyone," she lamented.   
  
"It is alright, my girl," he rubbed her back in slow circles. For one moment she stopped to think on this, on her father's patience and love. Her parents had always been gentle and kind with her. She did not know how she would survive without this coddling when her father decided that he'd had enough of King Robert's whoring and drunkenness and left her all alone in this viper's pit. "He cannot hurt you. You are a Stark," he smiled down at her," a wolf." She tried to steady herself for him, to make him proud, to show him that she was worthy of her House. When she felt more grounded than she had in awhile, she beamed up at him softly.   
  
"I will be strong, Father," she promised. "I will do my duty to you and to the realm, even if Joffrey isn't my prince." In her father's eyes, pride and pity intermingled. He looked to have more to say when Arya burst into the solar, soiled and breathless, and disturbed the peace. _She's probably been chasing cats again._ Only the week prior the Queen had caught her running through the halls of the Red Keep and climbing into rooms she wasn't supposed to be in for the sake of catching a mangled, old stray.   
  
"We leave at sunrise?" She could not hide the excitement in her voice and for a moment Sansa wished that she could go too. She missed Mother, and Robb, and baby Rickon. And then there was poor Bran, who the mere thought of hurt her heart. She prayed, dainty hand against her breast, that he marry and find happiness and perhaps even sire Starks.   
  
"As soon as the sky is light you and an escort will head back home," he confirmed the rumors circling the Keep. There had been others saying Lord Eddard planned to leave as well, scaring Sansa witless, but he had put them to rest immediately. He rolled and sealed the parchment on his desk and handed it to Arya, who took it in her filthy hands hurriedly.   
  
"What's this?" Her grey eyes inspected the missive as she shifted it from this side to that. With the rough treatment it endured, Sansa was not sure how the paper did not tear.   
  
"It is to keep you safe, little one," Father sighed and sat once more. Arya wrinkled her nose in distaste. Sansa knew she hated pet names just as much as she herself loved them. It was music to her ears to be called sweetly by her father. "Get some rest, the both of you," he dismissed them and pulled out an even bigger pile of documents than the last from the side of his desk. Sansa worried that perhaps being Hand would wear him too thin. Arya scurried out, but she moved toward her father, already focused on the words before him.   
  
"Do not stay here so late, Father," she pressed a kiss to his head, just as he had done when she was only a little girl afraid that there were monsters under her bed. She hadn't known then, as many do not at that age of youthful naïveté, that the true monsters were all around, wearing human masks and getting away with their crimes.   
  
When she finally did get to her chamber, she crawled onto the soft bed lazily. She knew that her marriage would not be a happy one, not with Joffrey, but she knew that she would love her children and raise them to be honorable and kind. They would be worthy of the crown and the people, she knew, deep in her belly she knew that it would be true.

With too much on her mind, she slipped into slumber slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I probably shouldn't be doing this since I've got some unfinished fics already buuut I just couldn't get this out of my mind. It's going to get more angsty, and intense, and crazy in just a lil bit, don't you worry. 
> 
> Comments appreciated! :)


End file.
